Real
by saraheliz
Summary: ***SPOILERS FROM THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY*** Ever wonder what happened EXACTLY to Katniss and Peeta From the End to the Epilogue? Well here's my idea of how they grew back together. In Katniss' perspective. Please Rate & Review!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with the sun shining through the glass window, and Peeta's arms around me. I hear a whispered "Good morning, Katniss" and I reply with a "Good morning, Peeta. Ready for our walk?" Peeta and I take a walk in the meadow every morning and evening, no matter what, to watch the sun rise and fall. It started a few weeks after Peeta and I were back in District 12. I remember walking in that meadow at sunset, thinking of Dad, Prim, and all of the people who had died around me. Knowing that nothing could ever be the same. But wondering if I would ever heal. At that point I thought I never would. Almost all the people I love had died. Dad, Prim, Cinna, Finnick, Madge, and so many more. The only people still alive from before were Mom, Haymitch, Gale, Greasy Sae, and Peeta. "Peeta." I whispered to the wind. I was wondering if we would ever have what we had before, if the real Peeta would ever come back to me, when I heard a voice saying: "Yes, Katniss?" I turned around and saw Peeta's face, and realized how much I had missed him. Before I had time to think about it my arms were wrapped around Peeta's neck. I could hear myself choking up tears exclaiming, "Peeta! Oh, Peeta!" "Katniss." He said. "I've been so lonely. Let's go for a walk. You can tell me everything." So we walked and talked and cried together. I poured out my heart to him. And he poured out his heart to me. The only thing I didn't tell him is that I was thinking that maybe I really could be in love with him. For real. By the time we were done, and were back in the victors village, it was midnight. We went inside and talked some more, and fell asleep on my couch by the fire. Before we fell asleep we made that promise. The promise that every morning and evening we would take a walk around the meadow.

Now I am out of my flashback, and I am about to get out of bed, to go get changed out of my night clothes. Peeta replies to my question and says: "Of course, Katniss. But we can't take very long, darling. Today is a 'big, big, big, day!'" I laugh at Peeta's quoting of Effie Trinket. But now I am remembering what he means by it being a "big, big, big, day!"…. Today is our Wedding Day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, Peeta." I barely get the words out. I am now frozen in my tracks. "What's wrong, Katniss? Are you okay?" The thing is I am more than okay. I am the happiest girl alive right now. But I am starting to panic. What if something goes wrong? What if Peeta has one of his nightmarish flashbacks right in the middle of the wedding? What if Gale never talks to me again! I shouldn't have invited him to the wedding. But he is my best friend. I am a nervous wreck. But I won't let Peeta know that. "I am fine, Peeta! I Just remembered what today is…" I trailed off, but that's okay. I didn't need to say anything more. Peeta gets up and wraps his arms around me. He kisses me. I kiss him. I am now used to getting this feeling when Peeta kisses me. Before I was so confused about it. I didn't know why I felt that way when we kissed. But now I know its because I love him.

Yes. I love him. I always had. I just never knew it.

The day I told Peeta I love him was around 6 months ago. After one of our walks, we went back to Peeta's house. We had dinner together and he baked me a delicious cake for dessert. After that we sat by the fire, saying nothing, knowing words were not necessary in that moment. At that time Peeta was still recovering from being hijacked. He was back to himself mostly, but there were still some things he was unsure of. I gave Peeta a kiss. Those moments by the fire with Peeta are so peaceful. I would never trade those moments for the world. "Katniss?" Peeta said. "Yes, Peeta?" "You Love Me. Real Or Not Real?" "Real." I said without hesitation. Because I knew in my heart that I truly am in love him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you, Katniss!" Peeta is saying to me as we finish kissing. "I love you, Peeta." I say. It took me so long to admit it but I do. Gale was never right for me. I have barely ever thought of him because I am so happy with Peeta. But Gale Hawthorne will always remain in my heart. He was my only companion for such a long time. And now I will get to see him today. I wonder what it will be like. I wonder if he is over me…..

"Let's go, Katniss! Next time we go walking we will be Married!" says Peeta. I didn't think about that. I wonder how different I will be once I am married. I won't be Katniss Everdeen anymore. I will be Katniss Mellark! "Okay, Peeta!" I am saying. "Let me go change. I will be right back."

I go to my closet and pull on an old t shirt, cargo pants, my dads hunting jacket, and my old hunting boots. Today I want to feel as at home as I can. I am out and Peeta is dressed. He is wearing a plain red t shirt and cargo pants. "Katniss, You look so beautiful." Peeta whispers. "Very funny, Peeta." I say. "I just want to… feel Dad today…" Peeta kisses my forehead. "I know, Katniss. Just remember you aren't the only one who has lost a parent too. If you need to talk to me about it any more just let me know." "Thanks, Peeta. But I think I am okay." I tell him. "Then let's go!"

We are out into the fresh air now. It is such a beautiful day today. We reach the meadow and Peeta tells me to sit down. "What is it, Peeta?" I am asking him. "Look at this place, Katniss! What if we made a home here!" I look around me. This meadow is so peaceful, so beautiful. I always feel at home when I am here. "Yes, Peeta!" I say. "That is such a wonderful idea!… Can you hire someone today, maybe? That way when we get home, we will have a house of our own, here!" Peeta and I are going to stay with Mom in District 3, where she is living, for a week and a half. I guess it will be a mini "Honeymoon" since we have our own little house rented out there, and we plan some sightseeing and things, but nobody in District 12 ever really did Honeymoons. "You read my mind, Katniss! I will walk you back to your house, and I will go talk to some people." Says Peeta. "Okay. Don't be too long though. The prep team insisted on being here at 11:30!" I tell him. Well, truthfully, the prep team insisted on getting us ready for the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, hello, Katniss!" says a familiar voice, as I walk through the door. It is Octavia. I haven't heard the Capitol Accent in so long, that I am not used to it now. Well I guess they decided to come earlier than 11:30. Should've expected that. "Octavia! Hi! Hello everyone, it's great to see you all again!" and it is. But it's hard acting excited when I'm dreading the preparation for the wedding. They are going to go crazy, I know it. Everyone greets me with a hug and they are saying how they can't believe how long it's been. "Now, everyone, we have said our hello's! Now lets get to business there's no time to waste!" says Octavia. They all whisk me to the shower and give me shampoos and oils and soaps, and hundreds of things to use when I'm bathing. "Now Katniss," one of them tells me, "It's been extremely hard to accumulate these things since the war. Since you announced your engagement we've been collecting these things. So please use them, dear." "I will." I say. Beauty products have never been special to me, but these are, because of what the prep team said. I am in the shower now, lathering up with the globs of soaps and liquids and concoctions they've given to me. It takes me 45 minutes before I'm done.

I am almost prepped and ready to be dressed now. The prep team are waxing my body, and shaking their heads that I still haven't picked up the habit. I just don't think it's necessary, plus it's so painful! When they are done my legs are sore and tingly when I try to get up. I'm wobbling around my house, in a robe, when I hear a knock on the door. "That must be some of the guests!" I say. "I'll get it!" The prep team are in my room preparing some concoction to put on my face. I open up the door. I jump. It's Gale. I don't know if I should be excited and give him a huge hug, or just greet him with a cool hello. But I jump up and hug him before I have time to make up my mind. "Gale! I wasn't sure if you would come! I'm sorry… about…" before I have time to finish Gale says, "Katniss, I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Miriam. I met her in District 2, and we are very happy." A pretty girl with green eyes and golden hair steps from behind Gale. "Hello, Katniss. It's so nice to finally meet you!" She says. "Hi.." is all I can say. It's like Gale knew what I was going to say, and answered me by introducing his fiancee to me. I'm happy he has found someone new. I'm so happy for him. But I'm so shocked too, and that seems like the only thing that is showing right now. "I am sorry to interrupt your preperation for the wedding Katniss, I just wanted to introduce you to Miriam beforehand, since I am taking her to the wedding with me. If that's okay with you." says Gale. "Yes, of course it is! I am so happy for you two!" "Katniss, we are ready for you! Hurry there's no time to lose!" Octavia shouts. "Well, I better go! See you two later!" I give them both a hug and head upstairs to continue getting ready.


End file.
